


Have fun at the beach, just don't get stuck to something

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, M/M, Pranks, Revenge, This Is Way Longer Than I Expected, davejohn - Freeform, fun at a lake, water kisses, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John plan a party at a lake and get some unexpected results. Ends up in pranks as revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun at the beach, just don't get stuck to something

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day nsfw otp challenge day two: Naked kiss

It was innocent enough at first. You and Dave had gotten a ride in the back of a friends pick up to a small party that you were hosting later in the day. And with your friend driving through the area you asked if they could drop you off. Sure enough they agreed and you and Dave were left just off of a thin dirt road next to the side of a lake you’d gone to since you were a kid.

Setup was easy. There were already things to grill on there from past parties and picnics. Dave unpacked things from the cooler as you made inventory of plates, cups, plastic silverware, extra towels and swimming items in case anyone forgot. After everything was made sure of you and your boyfriend were left to enjoy each other’s company for a bit while you waited for others to start arriving. That’s when things got a little less innocent.

Dave was at it first, stripping out of his tee shirt and shorts. He’d yet to change into his swim trunks so he was left in his boxer briefs with a large smug smile.

“Wanna join me for a dip Egbert?” The blond was already moving backwards slowly on the sandy bank towards the water.

“Dave, you know we have to wait for the others.” You roll your eyes at him with a small grin. He shrugs and turns around to wade into the water until it’s to his calves.

“Come on John, you know you want to.” You kind of did. You sigh, setting your glasses onto one of the picnic tables and stalk out to the waters edge. Dave is still grinning widely at you, beckoning with his hands. You huff a short sigh before tugging your shirt over your head and kicking off your shorts, toeing off your socks and shoes as well. “That’s my boy.” You stop to scoff at Dave, tossing your things onto his so yours don’t get wet or sand on them.

Dave steps back even further as you tread out into the water. It’s cold-- you’re not really sure how he did it so easily. By the time you’ve caught him you’re mid chest high in frigid water, arms clamping around his shoulders as you jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He’s barely waist deep and your butt is still partially in the water but Dave simply laughs, holding you.

“Come on, this isn’t so bad is it?” You nearly freak out when Dave starts to sink into the water. He stops when both of your guy’s shoulders are in the water. The blue-green water ripples around the your skin, distorting the tan outline between your own skin and Dave’s much whiter skin. He’d get burnt for sure if he didn’t put sunscreen on.

“I guess not,” you mutter as a response, still getting used to the cold of the water. What Dave does next has you looking around to make sure there aren’t any children in the immediate area.

“Dave!”

“What? ‘s not like anyone’s around or anything.” He’s grinning smugly at you, his underwear in his hand above the water. You can feel the distinct difference from where the band had been against your thighs that now only Dave’s smooth skin is.

“God Dave, what am I going to do with you?” You shake your head at him when he tosses the undergarment onshore.

“Let me take yours off too.” His words are cool and airy against your cheeks as he speaks, effectively making your cheeks tint darkly. You want to protest but his hands are already smoothing your boxers down your thighs, stopping where you’ve tightly wrapped your legs around him. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you sigh. You’ll probably regret this.

You loosen your legs from around your boyfriend so he can wrestle your boxers off, tossing them onshore as well when they’re off. You’re still a little red in the face and you stare almost predominantly at Dave’s chest as he pulls you back closer to him.

“Kinda romantic, isn’t it?” The words catch your attention and you look up, meeting Dave’s eyes.

“It is?” Dave nods and takes one of yours hands as if you were dancing. Which would be pretty difficult if you weren’t going to drown if he didn’t support you above the water with his other arm.

“Yeah. We’re alone, it’s nice out, the water’s pleasant.” His thumb rubs over your own as he leans his face closer.

“O-oh. I guess it kinda is.” You smile at him, arm tightening around his shoulder. You’re on the tops of your toes but you’re still drastically shorter than the blond and it’s kind of funny how you both have to keep you from going under due to your lack of vertical prestige.

Dave starts to hum-- a tune you don’t know, but it’s slow and sweet and you have a feeling it might be some sort of classical piece. Your boyfriend starts to move you both in a slow circle, the water ever pushing against you from one side. It’s nice, calm even, and you close your eyes.

The sun warms your skin while the water cools it and it’s a wonderful contrast. When you open your eyes again Dave has stopped humming and is looking at you intently. You flush from such an intense look and smile.

He moves slowly at first, just barely craning his neck down in your general direction until you get the idea and try to lean up as much as you can. In the end he has to pick you up so you can wrap your legs around his sides, his hands resting on your hips easily.

“Pretty romantic huh?” You say the words this time right before his lips brush yours. The kiss is slow and sweet, tasting of lake water and sun warmed skin. When you pull back Dave’s looking at you just as fondly as before, but this time you counter it with your own.

“Yoo-hoo! Look’s like the boys’re having fun without us.” The booming voice startles you both plenty into turning to look at the speaker. Already in a bikini and carrying a cooler is Roxy, waving in large arcs at you and Dave. Your cheeks seem to burn a new shade of red you’d dub ‘extreme embarrassment’. You’re starting to regret this.

“Roxy! Don’t be so rude. Let’s give them a little bit of privacy.” Jane, working a bikini top and shorts tugs at the blonde’s arm, motioning her to set down the cooler before they turn to head on a path that encircles the lake and leads to a few out houses.

To your ultimate surprise when you turn and look at Dave he’s just as red but holding back laughter.

“What?”

“They so took pictures.”

“What!” You whine loudly at him, looking back on shore with a humiliated groan. “Let’s just go and get less naked before they come back.” Dave seems to pity you enough to do so but doesn’t put you down until you’re out of the water. With a still beet red face you pick up your clothes, using them to hide your junk as you jog to find your swim trunks.

The rest of the evening goes great with the food and everyone having a great time, especially playing chicken in the lake. Though Roxy and Jane both smile and giggle at you when you walk by as everyone sits around a small fire roasting marshmallows. You crook an eyebrow as you go to find a towel and are suddenly pulled to the side. You nearly scream until your assailant shushes you with a familiar voice.

“Dave?” The blond nods and rubs your cheek with his thumb. “What are you doing?” He doesn’t say anything but leans in and kisses your lips. It’s just as sweet as the one from earlier and you melt into it easily, arms wrapping around your boyfriend’s shoulders. When he pulls back you blink at him still a bit confused.

“I put glue on their log. Just wanted to let you know before I told you they sent that picture to everyone.” You go red in the face for the thousandth time that day, slightly horrified. Dave shushes you before you can respond. “It’s okay. We’ll get them back even better than just glue. Come on, sit down with me.” Reluctantly you follow Dave as he leads you out to the sand, a towel already there for you two to sit on.

Later you figure out why he had pulled you aside for real. As soon as the evening delved into ghost stories he disappeared. When he came back it involved scaring Roxy and Jane bad enough to have the trying to stand and run only to find themselves sprawled on the ground stuck to the log. You see Dave snapping a picture before settling next to you again, taking your hand and kissing your cheek before he shows you the picture in a message, the recipients being all of Dave’s contacts.

“Good?”

“Good.” You smile and turn to peck him on the lips then settling against his side with a short laugh as Roxy and Jane freak out for a moment.

It started out innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what I'm doing with my life wow. If you enjoy my writing support me by following my main blog keeblochan or my davejohn sideblog hellagaydave (each on tumblr). The second is an art/writing blog so I'm always up to writing davejohn for anyone! I'd enjoy it actually, so just stop on by to get something like this.


End file.
